User blog:Fleur123/Sirene Book Translation
Translation, Italian to English, by Fleur123, for non-profitable, encyclopedic archiving purpose only, used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US law. Sirene - Le Winx nel Mondo Sottomarino di Andros. Rainbow, Winx Club™ © Copyright 2003 - 2007, FABBRI editor. All rights reserved. Note: Not all paragraphs and words available. ---- Cover and Back cover: WinxBook1.png WinxBook2.png :Cover: "Winx Club : Sirens Mermaids : The Winx in the underwater the sea world of Andros. : of Kalia and Bloom." :Back cover: "Alerted about an obscure omen, Bloom picked up sensed the request for help sent from two mermaids in difficulty. : A horrible threat, hidden in the depths of Andros, risks of compromising the balance of the underwater world. : Between spectacular metamorphoses and breathtaking duels, the Winx will fight against the feared Kraken, flanking the Sirens, magic after magic, till the final victory. : of under the sea and a gold palace." 1: :the back of the hard cover and page 1: image of a seabed. : of page 1: blank page. 2: :"This book belongs to the mermaid. :of an orange fish in a seabed." : of page 2: blank page. 3: : "Winx Club : Sirens Mermaids : The Winx in the underwater the sea world of Andros. : of Kalia." 4: :"of Alfea seen from above." 5: :"Chapter 1 :A premonitory nightmare :of a Pixie Pet bird. :Like a magic casket, Alfea was opening up to a new, unpredictable day. :Soon, the atmosphere would be that of any fairy school that is respectful: energetic, creative and ... lively. For the moment, however, everything was silent, and Alfea waited, immersed in the quietness, the awakening of its guests. Professors and students were still in their rooms; some slept, others prepared. Like every day, the only one already in full activity was Griselda. Fully dressed and upright more than usual, the inspector had already had breakfast been two hours, taking the opportunity to scold the cook, Master Sfoglia, for a little-leavened blueberry tart. She also wrote a demerit note for two students, that had misbehaved. :Griselda crossed the corridor of the west wing of the college like a tornado. :She passed in front of Boom and Flora's room, slowing down by ... :... forming The Winx were special students, and she ..." 6: : "... particular. Leaned his/her ear at the door the exactly moment when a shrill scream tore the silence. It seemed to come from the room. :'For thousands tailless lizards!' screamed the inspector leaping back. : 'What happened?' : : the left side, image of Lockette with her bed behind her. : : In the dark of the room, Bloom and Flora were still asleep. Strangely, given Bloom's restless sleep and the scream just launched. Suddenly, the fairy uttered a second cry, more acute than the previous one. Flora jumped to sit on her bed and Lockette, prey of a crazy agitation, splashed out of the butterfly-shaped bed. : : 'What happened?' asked Flora, rubbing her eyes. : 'What occurred?' echoed the Pixie, that found herself barefoot on the floor, with her nightgown up to her knees. : 'Aaahh!' moaned Bloom, with closed eyes. Chatta, who slept deeply, woke up. The poor Kiko began to hop by the room, super scared... After all, was it or was it not a rabbit? : : Griselda knocked energetically on the door. : Not getting an answer, she asked aloud: : 'Misses! Is there a problem? Care to open, please?' : Nobody answered and no one went to the door. : 'Open! IMMEDIATELY!' : : the bottom right, image of Flora looking to her left side" 7: : "the right side, image of Griselda : The inspector's tone did not admit replies. : Flora ran to open, forgetting to even wear a robe. : 'Wish anything, Mrs. inspector?' asked the fairy of flowers inside the room, with a falsely peaceful tone. : Then she opened the door slightly and peeked out. : 'I heard screaming. What happened?' said Griselda, trying to peek inside the room. : 'Nothing. It's nothing, thanks. Just the usual nightmares of Bloom, poor thing!' : 'If say so. Alright. Nightmares...' : The woman was about to turn on her heels, when she thought about it and added: - But, then, Bloom, still sleeps? - Griselda looked more closely at the fairy of flowers, noting that she was still in her baby-doll. In her face was painted her stern expression of always. - Miss, it's almost day daylight! Bloom is sleeping, and she's still in her pajamas. Do not you think it is time to get ready?" 8: : "of the Ocean." 9: :"Chapter 2 :Voices from distant worlds :of two starfishes and algae. :At that moment, Bloom was truly in another dimension, light years away from her bed and her tender friends. Living a frightening nightmare, with the sensation of being sucked into a tremendous vortex. :In the distance the fairy saw a turreted castle, whipped by a violent storm. In front of her, the sea seething with dark waves, which fell on the shore leaving a salty smell in the air." 10 and 11: WinxBook6.png WinxBook7.png :10: of Kalia up-close. :11: of Celina (Nesia) in a wave. : "... but she could not move, paralyzed by fright. : 'Bloom! Bloom? Answer, I beg you!' : The heir of the Dragon's Flame understood that it was the time to react. : Without hesitating a moment longer, she answered the request for help. : And she woke up startled. : Bloom Sweating, exhausted and incredibly sad. Flora sat beside her. ..." 12 and 13: WinxBook8.png WinxBook9.png :12: of Bloom crying and Flora beside her. :13: " 'I... I do not know. Where am I?' : 'At Alfea, Bloom! And where, otherwise? Do not make me worry... What is it? How do you feel?' : 'I'm so confused... I believe I have a mission to fulfill.' : 'You must have had a bad dream. But now it's all over. You are at home with us.' said Flora, taking her hand. Bloom was on her knees on the bed, and Flora was close to her, with a sweet and reassuring expression. : Bloom gave her a desolate and absent look. Then a tear silently ran down her cheek. : 'What is it?' : 'It was not a nightmare, but an obscure omen. I saw two sirens in difficulty... Where in serious danger! And they called me. I can not abandon them to their destiny them on their own, I must help them!' Another tear came down to rub her cheeks. Flora, troubled, stroked her braids, drying her face with her hand. She felt that Bloom was terribly distressed, but she could not guess the reason. She was glad that she had sent Lockette and Chatta to call the others. : the right bottom, image of Kiko crying. : In the room there was a strange wail. Bloom saw Kiko, confined in the farthest corner of the room, with low low ears, and two tears ready to bathe wet his nose. - Come here, my stupid! - she told him. The bunny hopped to her side. Then the door of the bedroom swung open: entered the other four fairies, who surrounded her with great affection. : 'What happened, Bloom?' They asked in chorus. ..." 14 and 15: WinxBook10.png WinxBook11.png :14: " 'A nightmare, you will want to say!' exclaimed Tecna. : 'In the morning? Before waking up? It can not be a nightmare, I'm sure. It was a message that came from afar.' : of the Winx around Bloom, in her bed." :15: " 'I am worried,' said Flora to the others. '... waked up, a little while ago. It was as if I was imprisoned in the dream.' : 'Who always worries about nothing?' Musa asked, and chuckled. : 'Flo-ra! Flo-ra! Flo-ra!' the others pronounced syllabically in chorus. : 'But, Flora, look at that smooth and rosy cheeks Bloom have.' said Stella. 'With a skin like this she can not be feeling bad!' : To console Bloom, one fairy squeezed her hand, another stroked her head, another yet hugged her. : Bloom thought that it was beautiful to be pampered like this. Decided then that she would remain in bed for a few more minutes. For this ... time, the professors would have registered the delay for the group. a little bad! : 'Calm down, girls. I'm already better. Now I'm just sleepy.' : 'Misses!' said Stella, with a falsetto voice like Griselda. : 'Sleeping fairy rhymes with wise fairy!' [It was a joke of Dormiente (sleeping) with Sapiente (wise).] : They burst out laughing, while the worries melted in a collective embrace." 16: :"Chapter 3: ..." 17: :"..." 18: WinxBook12.png : "of Tala with a map behind her." 19: :"..." 20, 21, 22, 23 - Poster 1: WinxBook43.png WinxBook42.png :"of Tala. : 'That we live happy, forever!' : We are far away many dimensions from Magix, but we still need the fairies. Now more than ever. Our fragile and splendid world is in danger." :"of Celina (Nesia) and sea life." ---- Part 1 - Part 2 - Part 3. Category:Blog posts